It gets a little better
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Después de que Clyde comenzará a tener interés en el sexo/pornografía del género interracial, empieza a sentir algo de curiosidad por experimentar con alguien de su mismo sexo y que sea un hombre de color. ¡Contenido Maduro! Leer bajo su propio riesgo. ¡Para Sakuya16 por su cumpleaños!


**Título: It gets a little better.**

**Categorías: Friendship.**

**Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

**Historia Número: Noventa cinco.**

**®ShinigamiStateoftheArt89.**

* * *

**_It gets a little better_**

**Clyde Harris Donovan POV**

_Estaba como hago siempre que estoy excitado viendo todo el material erótico y pornográfico que tengo a la mano, cuando me detuve en una interracial*, que me excitó muchísimo, fue creo entonces que me di cuenta que el ver un hombre afroamericano con un enorme miembro me hacía sentir deseos muy fuertes de estar con alguien de mi mismo sexo, fuerte y bien dotado además, ahora mientras escribo es increíble como estoy erecto de solo pensar en un negro otra vez. Será además porque el ser de otro color hace que me sienta cómodo porque no tiene la piel digamos que me recuerde algún familiar o amigo, le da la sensación de prohibido además, todo esto lo pienso mientras veo como un negro hace todas las poses con una fogosa rubia llena de suspiros y jadeos y lo hermoso que se ve el contraste de sus pieles, entremezcladas en una lujosa cama._

* * *

Fue así como con un amigo de color de años, con el cual había pasado tantas cosas, ahora arriesgaba mi amistad al no ver el momento de pedirle algo que por momentos se me hacía imposible postergar pero que esperaba el momento oportuno, había decidido pedirle si podía mamárselo, claro, la cosa era con qué palabras pedirlo, se dieron varias oportunidades, pero fue cuando hablábamos de un transexual* que pasó cerca a nosotros y comentó Token, que así se llama mi amigo, que le gustaría penetrarla, porque tenía buen trasero e igual, siendo hombre él se lo comería enterito, fue ahí que llevé la conversación para ese lado, le decía que a los hombres en realidad todos sentiríamos placer al ser penetrados por ser el ano una zona erógena y por estar cerca a la próstata es muy sensible al ser estimulado, bueno, cosas que había leído, y también que era una cosa de actitud, que si no se hace es por la idea de estar con otro hombre.

Token me dijo que nunca lo había visto así, le sonreí y le dije que por ahí nos divertíamos juntos y se rió, fue un alivio, un gran paso, después de todo estar con otro hombre no le desagradaba por lo que había dicho.

* * *

Pasó un tiempo y cuando fui a su casa un día lo veo en Internet viendo un sitio interracial, casi se me sale el corazón, me puse a su lado para ver mientras le decía lo bien que parece que se siente la chica, el completamente atento al vídeo sonrió un poco y comenzó a tocarse, yo estaba que no pensaba, solo sentía un fuerte deseo y quería hacer cualquier locura, no me importaba, le dije solo por intentar algo que se bajara algo el pantalón con confianza, y empezó a hacerlo ante mi emoción, y si, como había fantaseado era bien grande, negro, y con un glande color marrón caramelo, muy brilloso por estar totalmente erecto.

"Oye, el tuyo es mejor que el del video, deberías tomarte fotos" le dije, lo cual descargó algo la lujuria que tenía.

Sonreía a cada cosa que decía, cada vez más directa, algunos eran simples ruidos que hacía de placer al ver como se tocaba, y ya sin ir de a pocos, por falta de ideas o obnubilado por la excitación simplemente me puse de cuclillas y lo tomé con las manos, Token solo atinó a mirarme, yo no me atreví a nada más hasta que lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y fui entonces que sentí una eternidad mientras mi boca totalmente abierta se dirigía a introducir su pene, estando adentro…, cerré la boca y succioné.

* * *

Token me tomó la cabeza, a modo de asentimiento y me dio más fuerzas de continuar tranquilo, tomé una posición más cómoda al agacharme y comencé a lamerle las bolas, por momentos me las metía y las chupaba, luego subía con mi lengua mientras con una mano lo sostenía y llegaba al glande donde cerraba la boca para tenerlo atrapado, y daba pequeñas succionadas y lamidas, con deseo y veo ahora que recuerdo con mucho cariño, por darme esa deleitable oportunidad.

Le dije que siguiera viendo su video, que era una experiencia interactiva, lo cual le hizo reír y me dio más confianza aún.

"¿Quieres algo en especial? ¿Algo que haga mejor?" Le pregunté, me dijo que siguiera, que estaba bien todo y que podía tomarme todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Noté que actuaba instintivamente y no lo hacía nada mal, a cada momento lo masturbaba para que la erección se mantenga, mientras jadeaba fuerte, y luego otra vez a la boca, así varias veces, hasta que me dijo que estaba a punto, le dije que no se preocupara, que había estado pensando en ese momento y que la barra de chocolate rellena de crema me iba a gustar, nos reímos juntos. Lo volví a sacudir y ya en mi boca otra vez recorriendo con la lengua su glande y sintiendo el saborcito saladito del lubricante natural que todos tenemos lo sentí sacudirse, apreté con fuerza mis labios y con un gemido suyo recibí su esperma caliente, espeso, dentro de mi boca, cual trofeo por haber hecho las cosas bien, para mí era la demostración física, la evidencia de que estuve bien, no solté el miembro, saboreé un poco y me lo tragué toditito sin el más mínimo problema.

No hice nada más, exclamé "Guau, estuvo rico todo"...con un largo **sí**, me respondió.

"Token, esto era algo que siempre quise hacer"

"Ok, cuando gustes, Clyde " me dijo

"Bueno, ya me voy, estuvo rico, no le veo nada malo, es algo nuevo para mí también, pero es solo placer, será que ahora esto lo veo así, cuando tenía 20 años lo veía de otra forma" respondí.

"Claro, ya más mayores como somos no nos hacemos tanto problemas, ya había sentido eso en otros temas sexuales, créeme que te entiendo" dijo Token.

"Bueno loquito, nos vemos, gracias por el postre, la próxima traigo galletas".

"Jaja, cuando quieras" y me dio un abrazo y se me trepó al cuello con su boca.

"Oyeee~~, deja algo para la próxima, que por lo que veo me vas a inaugurar por atrás con eso tan valioso que tienes, enorme, rico, sabroso, mi chocolatito"

Y con un abrazo donde le acariciaba sobre el pantalón su miembro y él mi culito pronto a debutar, nos despedimos.

* * *

**GLOSARIO  
**

_Interracial: La pornografía interracial es un tipo de pornografía en la que se pueden contemplar actividades sexuales entre actores de diferentes razas o grupos étnicos._

_Transexual: Persona que, mediante tratamiento hormonal o quirúrgico, toma algunos caracteres del otro sexo._

* * *

**Este pequeño oneshot es para Sakuya16 (lo sé, es algo tarde ;-; y use una pareja que no te gusta mucho) pero… como ando en mi racha de fics en donde Clyde sea el protagonista (por celebración a casi llegar a los 100 fics) hice este Tyde. ¡Ojala te guste, Sakuya! ;-;**

**Espero que a los demás que también han leído esta locura de oneshot lime o lemmon (¿?) les haya gustado~~**

**Shinigami Out.**


End file.
